


Romantic Relations

by CassianFlynn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, S M U T, bad at summeries, i havent written smut in a minute so i hope this is good, rebel senator reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: This is part of my Cassian/Senator Reader series but, since its smut i'm not gunna put it with the other drabbles .The council finds out about yours and Cassian's relationship





	

“We have reason to believe that the Empire has started up an old droid factory in Genosis to give themselves a little more fire power in their battles” General Draven curtly informs the rebel council while bringing up a map of the planet at the table.

“Then we’ll send a scouting team there to inspect it general.” You respond from across the table “I believe Captain Andor and his team are free” You look over to Mon, who nods silently in agreement.

“Is there any objections?” Mon asks the council. 

"Pardon my tone senators but, Captain Andor? Surely there isn’t anyone else to lead?” Draven inquires.

You tilt you head a bit to the side. “I’m not understanding your opposition general. For one thing you yourself assign Captain Andor over anyone else on many, many missions.“

Draven glares at you slightly, nostrils flaring. “My choosing of Captain Andor for missions is after through examinations of all Captains to see who would be best for the job while yours is of nepotism.” 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” You practically shout

“General Draven what is the meaning of such accusations?” Mon firmly implores.

The general looks you then to her.

“The other day I saw Senator [Y/L/N] and Captain Andor intimately intertwined with one another under the shadow his U-Wing. I believe it is right of me to assume ulterior intentions of her giving her secret lover such high clearance missions.”

The room falls silent. You feel your cheeks burn as your gaze angrily bores into the general.

“Also is it not a breach of hierarchy for a senator to be romantically engaging with someone of a lower rank?” He continues, looking around to the other generals and councilors.

Mon looks over to you, watching your fists ball up tightly, as you breathe raggedly.

“Senator [Y/L/N], do you have anything to say?” she calmly asks.

Your eyes sweep the room, inspecting everyone that is staring at you.

“Yes, Captain Andor and I have started up a romantic relationship, after a long while of pinning for each other. So, in that way, General Draven is right but, he is wrong about the nepotism. Captain Andor has, for years now, been chosen to complete high clearanced missions such as this one by everyone in this room as multiple occasions. If I was letting my love for him cloud my judgement as a leader I would’ve chosen differently but, I made my choice with the rebellion in mind for this and my choice was Cassian. Romantic relationship or not” You coldly look to General Draven, who returns it just as cold.

“I believe Captain Andor should be the one to lead the mission” One of the senators pipes up. The rest nod their heads in agreement.

“Then it is settled.” Mon tells the room “Captain Andor and a crew will leave in two days to investigate the Genoshian factory, Senator [Y/L/N] you may continue with your relationship with Captain Andor as long as it does not interfere with either of your work and General Draven you will drop this nonsense with Senator [Y/L/N] and apologize to her when our meeting is finished. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Mon” The room says in unison.

“Good, now what’s next on the agenda?”

**********************************************************************

“How was the council meeting? Anything I need to know?” Cassian asks with a grin.

“The usual. What missions, who to send them on-oh- and General Draven saw us making out behind your U-Wing a couple days ago.” You smirk down at him as he holds one of your hands in his. He plants a tender kiss to the back as you grip his other arm. "I told you someone would’ve seen us ther-aaahhhhhhh” You moan out the last part as he jams his hips up into yours. You drop down your head with a whimper.

“Mi amor, if you’re going to top then you need to move.” he winks. You start to bounce on him, creating a slow, soft pace. Cassian groans, watching you with half lidded eyes. “Mmmnn rougher.“

“As you command it my captain.” You smirk, pressing your hands flat to his chest for balance and moving your hips at a rougher pace. He groans, tilting his head back slightly. You feel two hands grip your hips and in one swift motion, flips you both. You look up to Cassian’s lust filled eyes as he starts to thrust into you.

Cassian wraps your hair around one of his fists and tugs your head aside. He leans down and starts to hotly kiss along you neck while his stubble scratches against your skin. He sucks a couple marks along your throat. You close your eyes, biting back a moan.

“I want to hear you [Y/N].” He purrs in your ear, making you whimper.

The sounds of your moans and skin slapping skin fill the room as Cassian’s thrusting becomes quicker. He feels your legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to you. You wrap your arms around his neck bringing him into a kiss. Cassian kisses back roughly, running his hands through your hair as his teeth tug on your bottom lip.

Your eyes flutter shut as you moan, taking in every sensation the captain was giving you. He angles his thrusts to hit your sweet spot while one of his hands trails down your chest. It stops at your clit, pressing rough circles into it. You throw your head back into the pillows, moaning his name loudly.

“Are you close, mi amor?” He pants, his thrust becoming more erratic by the second.

“Oh gods yes” You whimper, holding onto him for dear life as your near the edge. Cassian pulls you back into another heated kiss, thrusting into you as fast as he can. You moan against his lips as your orgasm rockets through you. You break away and fall back into the pillows, gripping Cassian’s shoulders as waves of pleasure course through you.

He feels your walls tighten around him, sending him to his own orgasm. He thrusts into you as deep as he can, grinding against you and cumming not even a few seconds later. Cassian pulls out slowly. You ignore the warm trails of cum sliding out of you and against your inner thighs, laying back into the bed.

Cassian flops next to you, pulling you in to cuddle. You snuggle closely into him, smiling to yourself.

“So, if everyone on the council knows about us then that means we can stop hiding, yes?” he asks quietly, pressing light kisses to the top of your head.

You nod in agreement. ”Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it :D


End file.
